Known peristaltic pumps in medical apparatuses for extracorporeal blood treatment usually consist of a rotor, a pump housing and an elastic hose line as fluid line arranged between the rotor and the pump housing. The pump housing defines a support area for the fluid line. From the prior art, attached blood pump housings are known. By way of example, a pump housing of known peristaltic pumps for such medical apparatuses is made as a separate milled part of aluminum or as an injection-molded plastic part and mounted to a housing front of the apparatus. Implementing the pump housing with a separate component is disadvantageous due to relative high production and storage costs as a result of the additional component. What is more, an assembly process for mounting the pump housing to the machine housing is required, which is time-consuming and expensive. Finally, milled parts with such complex shapes are costly per se. The use of a pump housing made of plastics may indeed produce relief here in part, but at the expense of strength and resistance to wear.